Isabel oder die richtige Schneewittchen
by Caelharx
Summary: Was ist die richtige Geschichte über Schneewittchen...?


Ich bin eine Schülerin aun Amerika, die Deutch lernte. Diese Geschiste war ein Projekt für meine Klasse. Sagen Sie was Sie denken. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Es<strong> war einmal eine güte Königin, deren Leute ihr liebten. Sie war fair zu ihnen und liebte ihnen auch. Diese Königin war die schönste Frau im ganzen Land. Ihr Name war Isabel. Sie war die Königin des Märchenlands.

Aber in einem Wald neben der Schloss der Königin, lebte eine böse Hexe. Sie war sehr hässlich und ihre Haut war weiß. Alle nannte ihr ,,Schneewittchen". Schneewittchen war nicht nur böse, sie war eine Lügerin auch. Sie war eine sehr güte Lügerin. Ein Man wusste nicht wenn sie lügte oer nicht.

Eines Tages sagte die Königin Isabel zu alle ihre Leute, ,,Ich brauche einen Mann. Alle Männer kommen und drängen zu mir!" Also alle die Männer kammen und gaben Isabel viele Geschenke. Das meist interessantes Geschenk war ein Spieglein. Dieses Spieglein war magisch und sagte ob ein Man die schönste oder nicht die schönste war. Das Spieglein interessierte Isabel nichts, aber sie hing es an ihre Wand.

Schneewittchen sah alle die Männer und alle die Geschenke und war neidisch. Der Prinz Charming kamm und die Königin mochte ihn und er mochte sie und Schneewittchen war neidischer. Dann hörte sie von dem magische Spieglein und sie dachte, ,,Wenn ich schöner als Isabel wäre, wird der Prinz mich mögen. Ich werde mich hübsch machen. Ich werde so hübsch sein, dass Isabels Spieglein wird ,,Schneewittchen ist am schönsten." sagen."

Also Schneewittchen benützte Magie und machte sich wünderschön. Sie ging zu dem Schloss der Königin. Als die Königin weg von ihrem Zimmer ging, schlich Schneewittchen herein. An der Wand, hing der Spieglein. Schneewittchen sagte,

,,Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,

Wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land? "

,,Schneewittchen," sagte er,

,,Sie sehen wünderschön aus, aber

wirklich, sind Sie hässlich.

Frau Königin ist ein millarden Mal schöner als sich."

Scnheewittchen war zornig. Sie schlug das Spielglein and machte es kaputt. Die Königin Isabel hörte es und rannte herein. ,,Schneewittchen" fragte sie, ,,Was haben Sie tat?" Schneewittchen war sehr zornig und neidisch zu Isabel, also sie schlug ihr auch. Die Königin fiel auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Schneewittchen hatte Angst von Isabels Leute und rannte weg.

Zehn Minuten später, wachte Isabel auf. Sie sagte einen Jäger muss Schneewittchen zu Sicherheit bringen. ,,Sie müsst nicht verletzt oder getotet werden," sagte sie. ,,Sicher. Ich will kein Zorn zwischen uns haben."

Der Jäger ging und fand Schneewittchen im Wald. ,,Kommen Sie mit mir, Schneewittchen," sagte er. ,,Lieber Jäger!" weinte sie. ,,Bitte, ermord mich nicht! Ich habe nichts tat, aber die Königin will mich Toten. Bitte, ermord mich nicht!" Der Jäger glaubte sie und ging weg.

Der Prinz Charming kamm zu der Königin und fragte, ,,Was ist los mit allen was ich höre? Ich höre, dass Sie die Wünderschöne Schneewittchen ermorden wollen. Stimmt das?" ,,Was?" sagte sie. ,,Nein! Ich will nur für Schneewittchen sicher zu sein. Nicht toten!" ,,Dann was werden sie uns tunen?" Die Königin dachte für ein Moment. Dann sagte sie, ,,Geh zu Schneewittchen und find ihr. Sie wird mit dir gehen." ,,Ich gehe jetzt."

Schneewittchen fand ein kleines Haus. Da, wohnten sieben kleinen Männer. Wegen Schneewittchens Magie und Wünderschönheit, durfte sie mit ihnen bleiben. Eines Tages, kamm eine alte Frau, die Äpfeln verkaufte. Das gab Schneewittchen eine Idee. Sie kaufte einen Apfel und vergiftete ihn.

Die sieben Zwerge kammen in der Nacht und sahen Schneewittchen. Sie sahen wie sie sah tot aus. Alle die Zwerge weinten und brangen ihr im Wald. Als sie began Schneewitchen graben, kamm der Prinz Charming. Er sah die tote Schneewittchen und fragte was passiert. ,,Die Königin,"sagte ein Zwerg. ,,Sie hat Schneewittchen mit einem Apfel vergiftete. " ,,Das kann nicht richtig sein," sagte der Prinz, "Isabel ist g üt, sie wird es nicht tun!" Dann, sah er Schneewittchen. Sie war so schön! Der Prinz küsste sie. Dann wachte Schneewittchen auf.

,,Oh! Mein Retter!" sagte Schneewittchen, ,,Die böse Königin hat mir vergiftet!" ,,Stimmt?" fragte er. ,,Ja, sie kamm dreimal. Alle drei Male, probierte sie mich zu ermorden!" ,,Dann müssen wir zu dem Schloss gehen."

Da, kammen sie zu Isabel. Schneewittchen identifizierte Isabel als Ermorderin, und alle Isabels Leute glauben Schneewittchen. Schneewittchen und Prinz Charming heirateten und verbannte Isabel von Märchenland für immer und ewig.

Viele Jahren später, erschien eine falsche Geschichte, dass ,,Schneewittchen" heißt.


End file.
